Beautiful
by HollyElise93
Summary: Hermione is feeling a little jealous and a little depressed. it was their last days in Hogwarts and she still has nobody special. Will she ever find THE ONE? Will someone ever find her BEAUTIFUL?


_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

Hermione and Ginny was in Hermione's room she's head girl and has her own dorm. It was 7:00 in the morning, they were getting ready for breakfast. They were greeted by a tapping on Hermione's window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. In her leg was a note from him to Ginny.

**Ginny,**

**My sunshine, my moon, my love. Your eyes that shines like the stars.**

**You make me fly like a dove.**  
**I just wanted to know how you are.**  
**Hope that you have a lovely day. Meet me in the common room, ok?**

**Love,**

**Harry**

They exited Hermione's room in a hurry. They immediately went to the Griffindors' common room. There were no sign of Harry yet.

"Maybe he's still upstairs." Hermione said. "Let's just go to your room first. We haven't finished getting ready. You were so exited and we just rushed in here."

"Yeah. Come on. I haven't done your hair yet." Ginny said while motioning to Hermione's wild hair. Ginny haven't finished doing Hermione's hair for Hedwig had arrived while she was in the middle of doing so.

They slowly opened the door to Ginny's dorm so that they wouldn't wake the other girls. However, they were not greeted by other girls. Instead, there were petals of roses scattered on the floor.

"Hermione. Isn't he just the sweetest?" Ginny asked. Harry had arranged the impossible.

"Yeah, he's so romantic Ginny." She smiled. It was a genuine one but she can't help it but to feel a little jealous. Ginny's a year younger than her but already found her perfect someone. Someone that is sweet, romantic, passionate, thoughtful and everything you could ever wish for for a boyfriend.

After they have done getting ready, they went down to the common room. There they saw Harry, holding three red roses. Ginny rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Harry. This is so wonderful."

"Thank you. Happy Anniversary, Ginny."

"Harry..." There were tears on the rim of her eyes ready to spill. He remembers. "Happy Anniversary."

They were so in love. They didn't even notice that Hermione was still standing there. They both headed to the portrait to go to the Great Hall for breakfast before they go to their Harry's big game.

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_  
_And where is he now_

They walked to the Great Hall, holding hands. They were so in love. The way they hold each other, seems that none of them will ever let the other go. Hermione on the other hand, can't help but to think where is her perfect someone. The someone that will hold her like Harry holds Ginny. The someone that will love her like Harry loves Ginny. The someone that will look at her and sees only her.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_  
_And I've never been where they are_

Hermione followed behind them. Ron's obviously not the one, seeing that he's back with Lavender Brown. No other man have liked her. No. Not even one. Maybe Malfoy's right when he said a while back. She's nothing. She's invisible.

(A/N: Speaking of which, Draco Malfoy is the head boy. He shares the same common room with Hermione.)

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

They sat down on their usual seats. Ginny and Harry sat together and Hermione opposite them. Ron was currently sitting with Lavender.

Little did she know, there was a pair of grey eyes watching her. True, the owner of the grey eyes said that she was invisible but not to him. No, not to him. He has been watching him since the first day of the school year. He found him very... Different. She grew. She have matured over the holidays. She became more of the woman she is after the war.

He found her very... Beautiful. Really beautiful.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_  
_As he turns to her and smiles._

After they ate. Harry and Ginny went to the Quidditch pitch for a last minute practice. After all, it was their last game and it was against Slytherins.

After a while. It was time for the game. Griffindor has Harry seeker and captain, Ginny, and two other Griffindor for chaser, Ron for Keeper, Seamus and Dean for beaters.

For Slytherin, Blaise Zabini for captain and a chaser along with 2 other Slytherin, Draco Malfoy for seeker, Theodore Nott for keeper, and another 2 for beaters.

The game was eventful. Griffindor 310-190. Harry was the first one to see and catch the snitch. He is, after all, the best seeker of their year. And he's very inspired since Ginny was there playing by his side.

Slytherins' were not that bumped out. They played their best. But they know that whenever that Harry plays, they don't stand a chance.

After the game they went on to the Griffindor Tower to celebrate. They were the champion. It was one of the greatest way to end your last school year. Next big event will be the Graduation ball which will be on sunday.

_Every where I look people holding hands_  
_When am I gonna get my chance at love_  
_My chance at love_

Everyone has dates, except one. Hermione. Though she will be going with Draco, for he is head boy and she iss head girl, but she doesn't consider him as a date. They have to go together just to promote house unity. She also knows that afterwards he'll be spending the night with his Slytherin friends.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_  
_Try to pretend but it's not working_  
_I just wanna be where they are_

Saturday was trip to Hogsmade. A trip made only for seventh years to make sure that they are prepared for tomorrow's ball. At first, Ginny and Harry were together for their anniversary date that they wasn't able to do yesterday for they just had their biggest match.

After their date, Ginny joined Hermione in last minute preparations for their ball. True, Ginny was not yet to graduate but she's going to be Harry's date.

After their last minute shopping, they decided that Ginny would stay at Hermione's dorm for the last time so that they could use her bathroom tomorrow to prepare for the Graduation ball.

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

Sunday morning came as fast as you can say hippogriff. They woke up early to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Only the seventh year girls were up this early so that they could spend the rest of the day preparing for their Ball.

After they finished eating, they went back to the Head's dorm and they started on getting ready for the ball. It was already five when they have finished. Ginny was wearing a red gown. Not a full length one, it ended right above her knees and has a petticoat that somewhat flares out the dress. It has a gold lining and a gold bow on the waist. Hermione was wearing a green one. It's torso part was a corset type. It has some silver linings on the middle and at her navel part was a silver dragon embroidery. The straps was off-shoulder and also silver. The gown flows down to the floor at the back and the front ends up right above her legs. (A/N: a high-low cut gown)

She just wore that dress because Ginny said that it'll only be appropriate because Draco was her 'date' and he is in Slytherin. Sure, it was against her will, but she is beautiful on that color.

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_  
_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

They headed down to the Head's common room. There awaited Harry, Ginny's date of course, and Draco, Hermione's 'date' which she likes to call escort.

As soon as they went out of Hermione's room, the two boys can't help it but stare. They were both beautiful, that's for sure.

Draco's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione. She's gorgeous. Simple words to put it. His mouth dried as soon as the two girls started to walk down the stairs.

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs and Draco, Hermione. The two boys offered their arms for the girls to take and they did.

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

They reached the Great Hall. The people inside can't help it but stare at the four. Well, just because they were Harry, the boy-who-won't-just-die, Hermione and Draco the Heads and Ginny the girlfriend of Harry. But all in all, they were gorgeous. Ron didn't mind that Harry and Hermione did not enter with him for he's happy and contented with his date.

The ball started with Hermione and Draco's first dance. After that, they had their own ways, spent their time with their friends and special someones.

Hermione spent it mostly alone. Staring and just observing her batch mates. Reminiscing the past. Contemplating and realizing that this was their last year on Hogwarts and this will be their last big event, other than their graduation of course.

Time flies, true, especially when you're having fun. It was already for their one last dance. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Neville with Luna, and other couples rounded up at the middle of the dance floor for their last dance. Hermione on the other hand, just stayed on the sides and watching their friends. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulders. When she turned around, she met a pair of grey orbs.

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_"_**Hello, beautiful.**"

* * *

(A/N: B-e-a-utiful is a song by Megan Nicole. Megan Nicole is a youtube star.)

B-e-a-utiful is a really good song. I recommend that you try to listen to it.


End file.
